Cásate conmigo
by Mrs Michele
Summary: Solo era cuestión de lavar mi rostro y descubrir quién era realmente- Shot Faberry-


_CÁSATE CONMIGO_

Abrí los ojos apenas oí la alarma de mi despertador; inmediatamente llevé mis manos a mi rostro, los vasos de alcohol ingeridos la noche anterior aún pesaban y el cuerpo me dolía por la brusquedad con que mi amante de turno me trató. O me dejé tratar.

Hacía tiempo que no me sentía parte de este mundo.

Cerré los ojos nuevamente y enterré mi rostro contra la almohada. Volví a dormir. Finalmente desperté con el mediodía de la ciudad que de los sueños para mi nada tenía. New York no era más que una ciudad por la que caminaba y, aunque algunos notaban mi presencia y me observaban por unos escasos segundos, nadie me conocía realmente.

Abandoné la cama y me dirigí a paso ciego al baño, rocé el picaporte de la puerta y en un segundo me ví colgada sobre el grifo de agua fría. Mojé mis manos, bebí y humedecí mi rostro; cuando alcé la vista noté algo asqueroso: tenía solo 24 años y me sentía vieja.

No tenía un trabajo estable, jamás probé la entrada a una Universidad y no tenía más que una meta en la vida: encontrarla solo a ella y pedirle que me devuelva la dignidad que alguna vez me arrebató sin impedírselo que lo hiciera.

Cuantas noches había tocado cuerpos de personas desconocidas, de mujeres esbeltas, hermosas y de figura similar a la de ella, solo para terminar gimiendo su nombre y recordar sus manos cuando llegaba al orgasmo. Recuerdos que dolían como kilos de hielo que me dejaban inmóvil cuando me parecía oír su voz en un lejano _"Te amo". _

Mordí mis labios, tomé con violencia una toalla poco higiénica y la restregué en mi rostro. Volví mis ojos al espejo. Escupí el reflejo que odiaba ver todos los días y abandoné esa pocilga de departamento. No pretendía escribir un futuro pero quería al menos sentirme bien en ese momento.

Caminé por esas calles que jamás sentí como hogar, llevaba viviendo más de cinco años allí solo para soñar encontrarla y pedirle que no volviera a abandonarme, que sentir como sus brazos dejaban los míos aquel invierno en la estación y sus labios posados en mi por última vez aún me hacía llorar. Qué todo lo que tuviera que ver con ella me hacía llorar, abultarme en un rincón de algún lugar y continuar llorando. Rezando para que volviera.

Escuché varias bocinas a mí alrededor, levanté mi mano y mostré mi dedo medio, como odiaba a esa patética gente que debía llegar temprano para cumplir con su empleo o aquellos hombres de traje que debían puntualidad a sus esposas solo porque ellas los esperaban con el almuerzo caliente. Y una sonrisa de sus hijos. Cómo dolía soñar por no tener eso con ella.

Pisé un charco y fue el punto culminante para elevar mi mano y pedir por el autobús, subí con miedo porque sentía como el piso se movía, temblaba y jugaba conmigo. O tal vez solo eran las repercusiones de la noche anterior, sucedía cuando bebía mucho vodka y la sangre perdía su control. Me aferré fuertemente a un barandal debido a la cantidad de gente que viajaba, eché un vistazo general y allí, al final, había un asiento desocupado. Me abalancé sobre el y perdí inmediatamente mi vista hacia el exterior; aun podía escuchar los reclamos de una anciana pero el respeto era algo que mi mente desconocía. Todo eso ya me daba igual.

Dejé que el trayecto del ómnibus se completara, viajé por casi dos horas y terminé bajando en una parada algo alejada y desconocida para mis ojos. Levanté la cabeza y la bajé al instante al sentir el sol brillando con intensidad, odiaba los días soleados porque debía salir de casa y tratar de socializar. Que asco daba mi vida.

Me acerqué lentamente al banco de espera y me senté a eso. Esperar a algo qué ni yo misma sabía qué. Tal vez un milagro, tal vez por otro recuerdo de ella en mi mente. Tal vez por ella misma pasar por allí. Apreté mis labios y tapé mis ojos con mi brazo, sentía que el llanto saldría en cualquier momento por lo que debía evitarlo. Lo logré con dificultad por ese momento.

Crucé mis piernas en el piso y rápidamente volví a ponerme de pie. Frente a mí, una New York distinta. Asomé mi lengua hacia el viento y mojé mis labios: aun seguía en estado de ebriedad o mis ojos por primera vez veían algo valioso. Estiré mi brazo hacia atrás para preguntarle al niño que me acompañaba si él estaba viendo lo mismo. Volteé mí rostro y el ya no estaba.

Volví mi mirada al frente y caminé con lentitud por medio de la calle. Otra vez me pareció soñar cuando un auto rozó mi pierna pero desperté cuando sentí el dolor. Continué. Tras cada paso que daba ya podía escuchar mi corazón golpear cual tambor y mi pecho subir hasta mi rostro de puros nervios. Llegué a la otra vereda.

Su rostro brillaba con una sonrisa en un cartel de espectáculos junto a palabras que no salían de elogios, la cantidad de premios que había ganado en tan poco tiempo y el nombre de su próximo proyecto. Sonreí junto a su sonrisa de papel y por primera vez sentí algo parecido a la felicidad.

Guardé mis manos en mi chaqueta y las retiré cuando comencé a oír las puertas de ese teatro abrirse, un mar de gente rodeaba a alguien más y podía escuchar los flashes de los fotógrafos, alguna vez, creo que cuando cumplimos nuestro segundo aniversario y ella cumplía 17, le prometí seria su fotógrafa personal; ella reía con burla pero me pegaba a su cuerpo y me susurraba que así sería. Y nunca lo fue por lo asquerosa que es ahora mi vida.

Retrocedí unos pasos y ahora sí todo me daba vueltas. El piso, mi cabeza, sentía ganas de vomitar, mi cuerpo temblaba y mis piernas no lo soportaron por lo que frenaron de seco contra el piso. Me levanté con pesadez y seguí ese gentío unos metros; hasta que ella ingresó a una cafetería y todos la dejaron en paz. Me recosté sobre un pilar de luz y volví a esperar. Cuatro horas y media y ella salió hacia el lado contrario. Y sola.

Apresuré mi paso y de un segundo a otro pisaba sus talones. Estiré mi brazo y tomé el de ella. La llamé y mi voz salió como el de cualquier otra persona. Ella volteó con una sonrisa al oír su nombre pero se borró al ver mi rostro. Hizo el intento de separarse pero la retuve, consiente de la fuerza, contra mí. Ya no podía volver a dejarla ir.

Habíamos comenzado una relación en el Instituto, cuando ambas vivíamos en Lima, Ohio y la misma había terminado cuando ella voló a New York pero pidiendo porque la acompañara. Desistí porque estaba segura que mis inseguridades con respecto al futuro la iban a traicionar. Decidí entonces darle un punto final a esa relación de poco mas de dos añosy solo para hacerla sufrir a ella y matarme de sufrimiento lentamente a mi.

Pero ahora volvía a tenerla aferrada inútilmente y soltarla no estaba entre mis planes.

Volví a susurrar su nombre porque no estaba segura si me había escuchado como quería la primera vez.

- _Rachel- _ quise golpearme cuando escucho mi propio timbre de voz como el de una adolescente desesperada. Cómo cuando actuaba a solas cuando estaba con ella. Forcejea pero no la dejo alejarse. Finalmente cede-

_- ¿Qué haces aquí?- _ pregunta mirando hacia todos lados menos mis ojos. Actúa avergonzada cuando yo debería hacerlo. Doy un paso al frente sin soltarla y la pego más a mí. ¡Dios!, que bien se siente volver a tocarla y escuchar su respiración contra la mía. Observo sus labios y me controlo. Ella no está disponible, lo sé. He escuchado que está comprometida, que lleva mas de tres años junto a alguien de su ambiente y son como la pareja perfecta para el ojo público. Escuché también que ella dijo sí sin dudarlo. Que lo amaba. Que iban a formar una familia juntos y que ya había planes para eso.

Agité mi cabeza. No podía dejar que lo hiciera si aun sentía lo mismo que yo por ella- _Te hice una pregunta, Quinn ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? _

_- Cásate conmigo- _y podía darme una cachetada luego. Podía darme patadas, gritar por su novio o por alguien de seguridad, podía gritarle al mundo que no me conocía. Pero no pude controlarme, acomodé mis manos bajo su espalda, la pegué contra mí como si fuese mía y la besé con desesperación, dolor, violencia y miedo a que finalmente ya me hubiese olvidado.

Me sorprendí cuando su boca se movió al instante y bailó junto a la mía sin vergüenza. Sonreí en el beso y ella lo hizo de la misma manera. Enredó sus dos manos en mi corta cabellera y tiró de ella como solo ella tenía permitido.

Mi estómago recibió esa estupidez de las mariposas revoloteando y del color blanco ante mis ojos cerrados. Estupideces que me había hecho volver a nacer y que por ahora morir estaba en planes más que lejanos ¡Cuántas veces desde que ella se había ido le había pedido a la muerte que viniera a buscarme! Maldita depresión que había abusado de mí pero que ya me no visitaría nunca más.

Cesamos el beso pero aún no podía mirarla a la cara. Escondí mi rostro en su cuello y le dije cuan hermosa estaba, cuanto la había extrañado. Cuanto la amaba. Puso sus brazos en mis hombros y me obligó a verla. Me sonrió y reprimí mis ganas de volver a besarla.

- _¿Estás borracha? –_ y vuelvo a besarla. Cuando nos separamos, solo me quedo acariciando su rostro murmurándole por lo bajo lo que mi corazón me obliga a decirle.

_- Estoy enamorada de ti-_

* * *

- _¿Qué haces?- _ sonrío al instante. Escuchó su voz tras de mi, contra mi nuca. Golpeó mi cabeza contra el sillón, alzo mi vista y ella está con la suya directa sobre mi garganta y subí peligrosamente hasta mi boca. Finalmente me deja un corto beso y yo le tiendo la mano para que se siente junto a mí. Pero se siente sobre mí y eso es aun mejor.

- _Estaba terminando con la historia que publicarán mañana en mi columna. Me ha costado algo de trabajo darle los toques finales _

_- ¿Ah sí?- _ pregunta con picardía y con una ceja alzada arrebatándome la computadora y dejándola con cuidado a un costado- _Señorita Fabray, cuénteme- _juega con esa voz que sabe puede llevarme a un precipicio y con un solo roce arrojarme en el. Le sigo el juego y dejo sus dedos rodeen los botones de mi camisa; intento no apurarla cuando termina por desprenderla- _¿con qué historia sorprenderá a sus lectoras esta semana?- _ termina de preguntar y me obliga a arquear mi espalda hacia ella. Lamé mis pechos al descubierto sin problemas y se burla de ellos con gran desempeño. Quiero responderle pero termino excusándome con cualquier cosa-

- _Rach…-_ suspiro su nombre y aprovecha para desprender los botones de mi jean. Vuelvo a brindarle acceso al no oponerme- _Amor…Beth está arriba_

_- Nuestra hija tiene tres meses, Quinn. Aun solo se despierta para volver a dormir…Relájate- _ murmura descendiendo por mi cuerpo hasta sonreír peligrosamente frente a mi intimidad solo cubierta por mi ropa interior. Bajo mi mano y acarició su cabello antes de apretar los ojos y comenzar a gemir su nombre cuando siento mi propia humedad ser transportada a su boca solo por su lengua. Vibro, me quedo sin aire y expulso su nombre en un suspiro final al llegar al orgasmo. Puedo sentir sus dedos acariciar suavemente mis muslos y a ella volver a ubicarse sobre mí. Me aferró a su cuello y la beso para transmitirle más allá de un simple_ gracias_ por el momento, para transmitirle que el amor que comencé a sentir por ella a los 15 años aun sigue intacto. Hoy, a mis 29, aún sigue fuerte como la primera vez- _¿Entonces? _

- _¿Mmm? _

_- ¿Qué escribiste para la revista? _

_- Nuestra historia _

_- ¿Qué? _

_- ¿Recuerdas cuando te propuse matrimonio? _

_- Amor-_ susurra ella algo avergonzada tomando mi rostro entre sus manos y besándome velozmente dejándome con las ganas de corresponderle- _ eso fue hace… ¿cuatro años? _

_- Cinco en dos meses- _ le digo bajando mi mano derecha hasta su abdomen y comenzar a acariciar más abajo- _¿Recompensa?- _le pregunto y ella asiente frenéticamente al echarse a lo largo del sillón. Se quita el pantalón con velocidad y termino por quitar el mío, mi camisa y la ropa interior. Le sonrío antes de colocarme sobre ella y dejarle un beso en la punta de su nariz-

- _¿Y cómo lo titularás?- _ me pregunta con su típica voz impaciente por saber algo pero de manera entrecortada consecuencia de mis caricias. Doy un soplido orgulloso al aire, la penetro con dos dedos y la beso para que se acostumbre a mi introducción rápida. Me separo solo para responderle y vuelvo a callarla con más besos. Y continúo nuestro ritual de amor-

- _Cásate conmigo_

* * *

**_Hola! bueno, estaba escuchando "Lithium" de la geniosisima Evanescence y esto salió en cuestion de minutos. Espero que les haya gustado, no estoy acostumbrada a escribir en primera persona (de hecho no puedo a veces siquiera intentarlo, pero bueno)_**

**Nos leemos cuando actualice los fics...Saludos! **

**Ni Gle ni sus personajes me pertenecen. **


End file.
